This kind of connectors are disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3. In each of the connectors of Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 3, an actuator pushes an FPC/FFC down so that the FPC/FFC is brought into contact with a contact portion of a contact.